No te perderé, Makoto
by Only Darkness Love
Summary: Haru ha estado enamorado de Makoto desde hace mucho tiempo. Haru está decidido a confesar su amor, pero encuentra a Makoto teniendo sexo con Rin... ¿Qué sucederá con Haru? ¿Podrá perdonar a Makoto? Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen.
1. Lucharé por tu amor

**Lucharé por tu amor**

Todo cambió de un momento a otro. Nunca debí cruzar esa puerta de nuevo. Siempre lo hacía con tanta calma… siempre esperaba que Makoto estuviera sólo cada vez que yo llegara a visitarle. Nunca me imaginé que tener la llave de su departamento en Tokio fuese tan problemático. Nunca debió dármela, nunca debí entrar en ese maldito momento.

Había salido de la Universidad, pasé a comprar un poco de pastel de chocolate para Makoto, sabía de sobra que amaba el chocolate. Tomé un taxi para llegar lo más rápido a su departamento. Tenía pensado que saliéramos esa noche a ver la Torre de Tokio y luego al parque a divertirnos un rato. Fue entonces que llegue al edificio. Estaba más que emocionado, pues ya tenía preparado todo… Justo en el parque le confesaría mis sentimientos. Justo en el parque estaríamos los dos juntos, le tomaría de las manos, le miraría fijamente y le confesaría lo que he sentido desde hace años. Amé a Makoto desde hace tanto… sé que el siente algo por mí. Sé que él también me ama. Lo sé, lo presiento, algo me lo dice.

Estaba decidido. Me propuse confesarme antes de que… Rin lo hiciera. Sí, Rin también estaba enamorado de Makoto. Rin me lo dijo hace un par de semanas. Prácticamente me confesó que Makoto fue su objetivo siempre, buscaba llamar la atención de Makoto mediante mí, pues ambos éramos inseparables. Sin embargo, Rin me lo dijo claramente: " _Sé que tú también sientes algo por él; lo siento Haru, pero yo te ganaré esta vez._ " Ese reto fue suficiente. Nadie podía quitarme a Makoto. Pensaba que Rin nunca me podría vencer en ese aspecto porque… Makoto es mío.

Tomé el ascensor. Caminaba un poco nervioso. Estaba seguro que todo saldría perfecto, pero justo cuando llegué a su departamento, algo me empezó a inquietar.

Abrí con la llave que Makoto me dio e ingresé. Algo no estaba bien. -¿qué es esto?- Dije un poco angustiado, mirando la ropa dispersada en el sillón de la sala de estar del departamento. –Makoto, no pensé que fueras tan desordenado- Exclamé un poco molesto. Sabía que algunas cosas iban a cambiar cuando estuviéramos aquí en Tokio, pero no me refería a los modales. Recogí su ropa, pero pronto me di cuenta de que había dos camisas, una era la de Makoto, la que yo le había regalado una Navidad en Iwatobi. La otra prenda nunca la había visto. Entonces me percaté: había un camino de ropa que daba hasta la habitación de Makoto. Lo fui siguiendo con un terrible nudo en la garganta, Un pantalón deportivo, unos boxers, dos pares de tenis deportivos… Y finalmente, un collar que colgaba de la manija de la puerta. No podía ser… Ese collar era de Rin. Al acercarme a la puerta, escuche claramente unos gemidos. Unos gemidos llenos de placer.

-No, esto no…- Mis piernas empezaban a temblar. Me dejé caer un poco, delizándo mi espalda por la pared, enterré mi mano derecha en el sitio donde estaba mi corazón… dolía, estaba muy acelerado. Mi mirada sólo estaba fija en esa puerta. No pude aguantar más. La maldita duda me estaba matando… las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, el nudo en mi garganta estaba extendiéndose. Me levante como pude, me aferré a la manija de aquella maldita puerta, me armé de valor y la abrí.

Ahí estaban, ambos cuerpos sudorosos, una cabellera roja y una verde oliva. Makoto estaba sobre Rin, embistiéndolo, con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo. Ambos rostros sonrojados, con los ojos crispados. Rin estaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Makoto, y él con sus manos al lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Noté como ambos se percataron de mi intromisión. Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron desmesuradamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Entonces lo noté. Esa mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento. Se sentía expuesto, como si acabara de cometer un crimen y hubiese sido descubierto. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Rin buscó la mía, y cuando la encontró me mostró su filosa dentadura, una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¡HARU!- Makoto rápidamente salió de Rin, cubriéndose como pudo con las sábanas de su cama. Rin se acomodó detrás de Makoto. Yo miraba a ambos desde la puerta, No sé cómo carajos logré que mi voz sonara igual de monótona que siempre.

-Rin… no sabía que habías vuelto de Australia

-Haru, creí que lo sabrías- Rin me miró socarronamente desde su lugar.

-Haru, no es lo que tú crees, verás, nosotros…- dijo Makoto apresuradamente y con palabras un poco atropelladas. Tomó un pantalón de mezclilla que al parecer previamente había usado. Sin embargo, lo interrumpí.

-No quiero escuchar nada, al parecer se la estaban pasado muy bien- Fue cuando alcé la mirada que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de una manera descontrolada. Ya no las podía retener. EL dolor de mi corazón se acrecentó desmedidamente.

-Lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad, pero… he ganado, Haru- Rin comenzó a reir nuevamente, abrazando a Makoto por la espalda.

-Rin, espera, ¿Qué has dicho? Haru… no, por favor, espera, tienes que escucharme- Makoto se quitó a Rin de encima y se levantó de la cama.

– ¡NO IMPORTA MAKOTO, SIGAN DISFRUTANDO, SIGUE FOLLANDO CON RIN, A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA!- Le dije con una voz muy alterada. Salí corriendo de ese lugar. No pude soportarlo más. Aquellas malditas palabras de Rin seguían resonando en mi cabeza. Sabía que Makoto me estaba persiguiendo, sabía que iría detrás de mí, salí del departamento tropezando con los muebles, me fui corriendo para escapar de esa maldita escena que acababa de presenciar. No podía aceptarlo. No podía ser. No… Rin no me podía quitar a quien más amaba.

 _"HE GANADO, HARU"_ …

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. Lucharé por tu amor 2da Parte

Lucharé por tu amor (Parte dos)

Pov. Makoto

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Las luces de la ciudad de Tokio se veían verdaderamente magníficas como siempre. Esa es la ventaja de tener un departamento en un séptimo piso. Después de trabajar arduamente de lunes a jueves, los viernes y fines de semana me bastaban para tranquilizarme y disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.

Había salido de la Universidad hace algunas horas. Es viernes, asi que me dediqué por completo a limpiar mi departamento, debido a que Haru podría llegar en cualquier momento y reprenderme por el desorden. Está bien, no es mi culpa del todo, los universitarios tenemos poco tiempo para asear nuestra casa. Últimamente Haru me ha visitado bastante. Eso me alegra profundamente. De verdad, me gusta pasar tiempo con Haru. La última vez que vino a visitarme (hace tres días) se quedó a dormir, Él me parece tan frágil, tan lindo cuando duerme…

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Me asuste un poco, derribando mi colección de cd's de música. Maldije por lo bajo. ¿Quién podría ser? No estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas que no fueran las de Haru. Además, nadie de mis amigos me visitaba sin avisarme antes, exceptuando a mi mejor amigo, claro. Me dirigí hacia la puerta un poco apresurado.

Abrí la puerta con un poco de duda. Y justo cuando la abrí, apareció delante de mí un esbelto cuerpo: Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba apoyado Rin Matsuoka. Seguía casi igual a como lo recordaba: Con sus cabellos rojos alborotados, ahora un poco más largos, su blanca y afilada dentadura formaba una sonrisa que a mí me pareció divertida. Vestía con una playera de tirantes junto con unos pantalones deportivos un poco ceñidos a su cuerpo y sus zapatillas deportivas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos: llenos de determinación, con un brillo muy extraño en ellos.

-Ah, eres tú Rin- Dije aliviado, De pronto una duda asaltó mis pensamientos- ¿cómo te enteraste de mi dirección?- Pregunte bruscamente.

-Ah Makoto, si, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo después tanto tiempo- Me dijo de una manera sarcástica. Me sonrojé por la vergüenza. Era cierto, no lo había visto en años y ¿así le respondo?

-Perdona Rin, sólo que me he llevado una sorpresa. Pasa por favor- Cerré la puerta y lo invité a sentarse en el sillón de la salita de estar.

-Makoto, que lindo departamento, Quisiera comprar uno así ahora que regresé a Tokio.

-Gracias Rin, ¿quieres alguna bebida?

-¿tienes cerveza? No me preocupa, sé soportar el alcohol bastante bien.- Sonrió de lado, levantando una ceja.

-Sí, de hecho, iré por ellas.- No sabía que Rin también bebía, se supone que como nadador olímpico debía cuidar su alimentación y evitar a toda costa las bebidas alcohólicas. Pero al parecer eso no le importa.

Cogí las cervezas del refrigerador y regresé a la sala de estar. Rin estaba cruzado de piernas, me miraba un poco extraño, Comencé a sentirme nervioso.

\- Y cuéntame, que has hecho durante mi ausencia- Rin tomo una cerveza y la abrió, bebiendo su contenido demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Comenzamos a charlar acerca de nuestras respectivas vidas. Me contó sobre Australia. Sobre su carrera. Al parecer le está yendo bien. A mí sólo me falta un año para concluir la Universidad y graduarme como entrenador profesional.

El ambiente era muy agradable, ese nerviosismo había desaparecido, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Rin, pero sucedió algo inesperado.

-Lo sé Makoto… Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo- Dijo Rin con cierto interés, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí, como un tigre que acecha a su presa.

-Ah, sí Rin, dime ¿qué sucede?-Mi voz sonaba un poco alterada. Las acciones de Rin hicieron que ese nerviosismo regresara. Ya habíamos bebido 5 cervezas, y comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareado. De pronto, Rin se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, tomándome desprevenido. Sujeto mis hombros con fuerza y me inmovilizó un poco.

-Contéstame con la verdad- Acerco su boca a mi oreja. Su aliento me causaba cosquillas. ¿Ya has follado con Haru?- Esa pregunta me sorprendió exageradamente. Rin me miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Rin, no sé que te está pasando… No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas- Voltee mi rostro y traté de sacármelo de encima, pero Rin se aferró más a mí- Rin no sé qué pretendes, pero deja de hacerme esto por favor- Rin giró mi rostro nuevamente, sus ojos destilaban algo que en mi vida había visto: Lujuria. - Rin, quítate de enc…- Los labios del pelirrojo asaltaron los míos. Los devoraban como una bestia. Trate de decirle que parara, que lo mejor era que se fuera, pero él aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Demonios, eso comenzaba a sentirse bien. Dejé de forcejear con él, una de mis manos se dirigió a su cabello y profundizo el beso. Sentía algo extraño, algo comenzaba a despertar en mi interior, algo que no había sentido por nadie, más que por una persona… Haru. Oh no, el recuerdo de Haru me hizo reaccionar. Dejé de besar a Rin bruscamente.

-¡PARA RIN! ESTO NO ES CORRECTO- Rin me miraba con su rostro sonrojado, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Era un ritmo suave y marcado.

-Mmmm, Makoto…no has tenido sexo con Haru después de todo, sólo mírate. ¿Eres virgen?- Rin se movía más y más. Entonces lo sentí. Mi entrepierna estaba caliente, y una erección comenzaba a nacer. Rin notó eso y me volvió a besar.

-Rin… Ahhh… No, Rin- Rin dirigió una de sus manos a mi entrepierna. Y ahí fue donde perdí toda mi cordura.

Tome a Rin de su cabellera nuevamente, besándolo con fuerza. Él movía su mano cada vez más rápido. Masajeaba mi erección, que me imagino ya estaba muy rígida.

Entonces… las ropas volaron. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Era mi primera relación sexual, Rin iba a ser mi primera vez. Eso no lo tenía planeado. Mi primera vez tenía que ser con alguien a quien amo, pero me estoy dejando llevar por el momento. Mi primera vez, tenia que ser con Haru…

-Ahhhh, Makoto, ahhhh, sí, sigue.- decía rin aferrado a mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, no hubiese podido hacerlo mirando. Esto se sentía muy bien. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero no me agradaba el hecho de que la persona que estuviera debajo de mí no fuese Haru. Haru… ah, el pensar que Haru fuese el que estuviera ahí conmigo era lo que me impulsaba a seguir. Que el cuerpo de Haru fuese aquel que me llevara al orgasmo, Haru era quien me pedía más. Haru era quien estaba debajo de mí. Haru… Me imaginaba a Haru, no a Rin, escuchaba a Haru, olía a Haru.

Haru… Ah, Haru … Decidí abrir los ojos, y por un momento llegué a ver a Haru, no era Rin, era Haru… Mis pasión, mi deseo, mi amor eran para Haru. Pero la imagen que mi mente estaba formando se desvaneció cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

La puerta se abrió, sin previo aviso. Me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya no veía a Haru, sólo veí a Rin… Levanté la mirada y esta se encontró con unos ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas, que me miraban desde la puerta. Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo. En ese momento lo comprendí: Había cometido un grave error.

-¡HARU!- Salí de Rin rápidamente. Me cubrí con las sábanas de mi cama. Rin sólo se escondió detrás de mí.

-Rin, no sabía que habías vuelto de Australia. La voz de Haru como siempre: Monótona, fría, pero yo sabía que estaba fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Haru, creí que lo sabrías- Rin se aferró a mi nuevamente.

Esto estaba muy mal. Mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡Haru! No es lo que tu crees, verás, nosotros…- Tome mis pantalones de mezclilla, me los estaba poniendo a toda velocidad. Trataba de decir que lo sentía, trataba de decirle que había sido un error, pero él ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

-No quiero escuchar nada, al parecer se la están pasando muy bien- Alzó su mirada… Estaba completamente inundada de lágrimas que caían sobre su bello rostro. Me dolía verlo así, me dolía saber que yo era el culpable, me hacía sentir sucio. Me hacía creer que ya no merecía vivir por haber dañado a un ángel.

-Lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad, pero HE GANADO, HARU.- Rin me abrazó por la espalda. No entendía a qué carajos se refería.

-Rin ¿Qué has dicho?- Miré de nueva a cuenta a Haru, él estaba tan dolido… sabía que echaría a correr en cualquier momento. No quería perderlo. –Haru, por favor espera. Tienes que escucharme.- Me levanté de la cama, quitándome a Rin de encima. Me estaba desesperando. Caminé un poco hacia él, pero me detuve cuando me sentenció con esas palabras que se enterraron en mi corazón.

-¡NO IMPORTA MAKOTO, SIGAN DISFRUTANDO, SIGUE FOLLANDO CON RIN, A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA!- Haru sonaba ya muy alterado, salió corriendo. Esa escena me era bastante familiar.

-¡HARU!- Iba a echar a correr de inmediato, pero Rin me detuvo. –RIN, SUELTAME, DEBO IRME- Desesperado, empecé a forcejear con Rin. De pronto, Rin se aferró más a mí. Se abrazó a mi cintura, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Makoto, déjalo ir. Me tienes a mí. No necesitas a Haru, jamás te amará como yo te amo a ti.- Entonces lo comprendí. Rin estaba enamorado de mí, de verdad me amaba ¿Desde hace cuánto? No lo sé. Entonces Rin no trató de seducirme, trató de ganarle a Haru mi amor a costa de nuestro encuentro. Se aprovechó de la situación porque estaba desesperado al saber que no podía competir limpiamente contra él por mi amor. Rin creyó que sólo podía ganarle a Haru si se acostaba conmigo antes que él. No pude soportarlo ¿esa era su estrategia? Acostarse conmigo para hacerle creer a Haru que yo también sentía lo mismo por Rin?

-Rin, dime ¿No pensaste que quizá sólo me acosté contigo porque me estabas seduciendo?- Trataba de sonar molesto, pero no podía, mi preocupación ahora era Haru. Haru se alejaba de mí mientras yo hablaba con Rin.

-Si tuviste sexo conmigo es porque me amas también Makoto.- Rin se aferraba más a mí, vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Me sentí mal por él. ¿Cómo decirle?...

-Rin, eso es muy descabellado. Cuando tienes sexo con una persona, por lo general buscas sólo placer. Pero cuando es la persona amada… es muy diferente. Puedes sentir el verdadero amor al unirte con la persona que amas… Rin perdóname- Me solté de su agarre, lo confronté, tome sus manos y lo miré a los ojos. No pude soportar su mirada, así que lo abracé y le dije lo más dulcemente posible.- Perdóname Rin, pero yo no te amo. Amo a Haru, creo que debiste saberlo. Perdóname.- Noté como mi hombro comenzaba a humedecerse. Rin estaba llorando.

-Makoto… Makoto, yo te amo. Creí sentir ese amor cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron. Me sentía pleno y feliz al saber que estaba con la persona a la cuál he amado desde hace tanto tiempo.- Rin enterró su cara en mi pecho. Yo solamente pude observarlo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería terminar ese encuentro de la manera más dulce posible, pero Rin habló nuevamente. –Pero también me dí cuenta, de que incluso así, en tus pensamientos está Haru… siempre está Haru. Nunca voy a poder ganarle a Haru, no puedo competir con él por tu amor. Tú pensabas en él mientras lo hacíamos. Pensabas que con quien estabas era Haru. Nunca tuve la oportunidad ¿Cierto?- Rin seguía sollozando. Entonces se despegó de mí un poco. Con su mirada cabizbaja señaló la puerta.- Qué estás esperando, ve tras Haru.-

Eso me sorprendió.- Rin, estarás bien si…-

-¡Makoto! te amo, y quiero que seas feliz, aun si no es conmigo. Vete antes de que yo….- No lo deje terminar. Abracé a Rin y le di un último beso.. Era lo único que podía hacer por él.

-Rin, lo siento.- Me separé de él, tomé una camisa, me coloqué los zapatos y salí corriendo.

Haru, por favor, espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

.

.

.


	3. Eres lo que más quiero

**Eres lo que más quiero**

Pov. Haru

Salí corriendo de ahí, ya no pude soportarlo más. El verlo a él, entregándose a Rin fue demasiado trágico para mí. Choqué con varias personas durante el trayecto, ni siquiera me detenía para disculparme, ganándome algunos insultos de los transeúntes. Lo único que quería era llegar al refugió más cercano: El parque. Cada vez que me sentía estresado por la Universidad, me dirigía hacia el parque central, ya era una costumbre adquirida desde hace un par de años.

Al llegar a la entrada noté que no había mucha gente, todo estaba tranquilo, sólo había una que otra pareja tomada de la mano, contemplando la Torre de Tokio desde un pequeño mirador. Me encaminé hacia el estanque, el cual estaba adornado con flores de loto flotando y velitas encendidas flotando sobre él. Los peces nadaban plácidamente y sin ninguna preocupación (a veces quisiera ser un pez para poder estar en el agua por siempre). Había un puente que conectaba a un kiosco en el centro. Una vez Makoto y yo estuvimos juntos allí… Era una noche de luna llena, decidimos venir a relajarnos un rato, pues eran temporadas de exámenes. Nos sentamos en el banquito de dicho kiosco y empezamos a observar la luna. Pasamos muchísimo tiempo observando esa magnífica escena, hablando sólo cuando era necesario y cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban, nos quedábamos contemplando el uno al otro. Fue una de las noches más románticas de mi vida.

Estar ahí, en el mismo kiosco, en el mismo puente sin Makoto dolía, dolía mucho. Mis piernas fallaron nuevamente y me desplomé ahí mismo. Nadie me vería llorar, sólo los peces, el agua y la luna. El estanque y la luna debían presenciar el momento en el que nos confesábamos nuestro amor mutuamente, nuestro primer beso como pareja, nuestra sonrisa y nuestra felicidad al estar juntos, no mi llanto ni mí desgracia.

-Por qué… Makoto, ¿por qué? No debiste, ¿Acaso soy yo el culpable por no habértelo dicho antes? Te amo, te amo maldito, te amo...- Las lágrimas caían nuevamente. Mi corazón seguía dolido y sin reparo. Lloré y seguí llorando hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando me recuperé un poco, comencé a pensar un poco más acerca de mi relación con Makoto

" _¿Acaso Makoto fue mío? Creo que eso nunca pasó, Makoto no le pertenecía a nadie hasta hace algunas horas. Haruka, ya despierta de una maldita vez. Makoto y tú nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, él no te veía más que como su mejor amigo. Todo está perdido, perdiste a Makoto, perdiste ante Rin. Lo perdiste"_

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, no podía soportar esa idea. No podía perder a quien más quería, no podía hacerlo. Me negaba a perder. Pero si él ya ama a otro…

" _No, quizá no todo estuviera perdido, Quizá si yo luchaba por el amor de Makoto lograría que fuese mío y de nadie más. Rin me quitó su cuerpo, pero yo lucharía por el verdadero amor de Makoto. Además ¿Acaso el no trató de explicarte algo, Haru? ¿Por qué te miró de esa manera? ¿Por qué trató de detenerte? ¿Por qué…?"_

Esa idea me animó un poco. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó mis pensamientos. Debí escuchar lo que él quería decirme. Yo también soy un idiota.

" _En caso de que en verdad Makoto esté enamorado de ese pelirrojo lucharé por él, sólo así podría estar seguro de que llegaría a amarme"._

Ya estaba decidido. No me importaba perder mi dignidad ni mi orgullo. Lucharía por él y algo me dice que esta vez no perderé.

Después de esta reflexión decidí caminar a casa. El viento chocaba contra mi cara y volteé a ver por un instante a la luna: esta noche brillaba con mayor intensidad, se veía hermosa.

Pov. Makoto

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, empujando a mis vecinos y disculpándome, el elevador estaba ocupado, así que bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Le pregunté a uno de mis vecinos que estaba de paso.

-Señor, disculpe, ¿No ha visto salir a Haru?- Todos los vecinos ya conocían a Haru, pues siempre estaba entrando y saliendo de mi departamento.

-Tachibana, Nanase salió un poco alterado del elevador y se fue corriendo sin decir nada.

Esa información no me servía de mucho. Salí corriendo a la calle. No sabía dónde estaría Haru. Podría estar en su departamento, en el parque, en una calle desolada, no lo sé. Busqué por los alrededores: calles, callejones, tiendas cercanas, busque incluso en el pequeño parque al que solíamos ir, pero no pude visualizar nada. Opté por ir a buscarlo a su departamento. Lo más probable es que hubiera regresado allí.

Regresé a mi casa por las llaves y algo de dinero. Para entonces Rin ya se había marchado. Miré la mesita de la sala de estar. Había una bolsa con pastel de chocolate dentro. Junto al pastel, había una pequeña nota. Me detuve a leerla.

" _Para: Makoto_

 _Makoto, no sé cómo decir esto. Sabes que soy muy malo expresando mis sentimientos. Pero es hora de decírtelo._

 _Te amo Makoto._

 _No sé cuándo pasó, cómo sucedió, pero lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo siempre. Quiero que me aceptes como algo más que tu mejor amigo. Acepta, por favor. Quiero que ambos seamos felices, pero yo no puedo ser feliz si no estás a mi lado._

 _Nanase Haruka"_

Al terminar de leer esa nota me quedé en shock. Tenía una pequeña herida en mi corazón y con lo que acababa de leer ya no pude esconder más mis lágrimas. Haru me amaba. Me amaba tanto como yo lo amo. Él también me amaba…Pero yo lo arruiné antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Solté la nota, dejándola caer al suelo, como si fuese una pluma de cualquier ave, aterrizó suavemente sobre éste

-¡AHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- Caí de rodillas, azotándome contra el suelo con un estruendoso golpe. Ya no podía con esto; comencé a golpear el sillón con ambos puños cerrados- Si tan sólo no hubiese cedido ante mis impulsos, soy un bastardo, soy una maldita bazofia- Todas mi emociones: coraje, tristeza, frustración, fueron descargadas con golpes, cada golpe era una nueva estocada en mi corazón. Seguí golpeando el sillón hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

-Perdóname, Haru-chan - Un último golpe bastó para que me desplomara en el sillón mullido. Mire la nota nuevamente, un poco más calmado me arrastré hasta ella y la tomé, era una especie de confort y a la vez una espina enterrada en mi ser. Aquella nota me armó de valor, la atesoraré por siempre por el simple hecho de que fuese escrita por Haru. Ya no debía perder más tiempo, guardé la notita en mi pantalón antes de salir del departamento. Camine hasta el departamento de Haru, pues no estaba muy lejos. Ya era tarde, pero algo tenía que hacer, debía intentarlo. Debía pedirle perdón; debía hacer lo necesario para que Haru me perdonara. Fue sólo un desliz de mi parte. Si tan solo me hubiese mantenido fiel a mis sentimientos, este día finalizaría de distinta manera.

Llegué a su casa, busque la llave de repuesto entre mis llaves y accedí a su morada. Me percaté de que Haru aún no llegaba y decidí quedarme allí a esperarlo.

Mientras tanto, pensaba en qué era lo que podría decirle para que me aceptara de nuevo. Quizá si yo también le confesaba mi amor, me perdone y me dé una oportunidad. Debía agotar todos los recursos a mi alcance.

Paso una hora aproximadamente, Haru no llegaba todavía. Me quede sentado en el sillón de la sala meditando. ¿Desde hace cuánto empecé a sentir amor por Haru? No tengo idea, quizá desde niños, quizá en la secundaria, quizá en preparatoria. No lo sé, pero llegó un momento en el que nosotros nos necesitábamos tanto que no podíamos estar separados el uno del otro. Recuerdo que nuestra primera pelea le afectó tanto…

Escuche que la puerta se abrió y que una persona ingresaba. Entonces me voltee para asegurarme de que fuese él.

En efecto, Haru estaba allí de pie, mirándome expectante y sorprendido. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados. Debió de llorar mucho más después de su huida.

-Haru- Mi voz sonaba tan impaciente; necesitaba ir a abrazarlo de inmediato. Me acerqué un poco más… Tan cerca y tan lejos estás de mí, Haru. Un paso en falso, un error que yo cometiese y todo colapsaría.

POV NORMAL.

Haruka no podía creerlo. Makoto estaba en su departamento, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-Qué haces aquí Makoto- Haru mostraba una sorpresa en su mirada. Sabía que Makoto lo iba a seguir, pero no contaba con que fuera a buscarlo a su casa.

-Haru, entiendo que no quieres hablar conmigo en este momento, pero necesitaba que me escucharas.- Makoto se acercó nuevamente. -Haruka, escúchame. Haru, yo no estuve con Rin porque quisiera en verdad…- Las palabras de Makoto destilaban determinación y súplica.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sé lo que vi, sé que estás enamorado de él, le entregaste tu cuerpo y él te entregó el suyo.- Haru se acercó a él encarándolo – Tú y el estuvieron revolcándose, sé que lo disfrutaste mucho, sé que lo amas y que ese amor yo no puedo obtenerlo. Entiendo que perdí, pero lucharé por ti, lucharé por tu amor Makoto. No pienso perder nuevamente ante Rin si tu amor está en juego.- Makoto escuchó esto con sorpresa Haru no estaba tan enojado como se imaginaba que estaría, eso era un alivio, pero debía aclarar sus sentimientos de inmediato., quería quitarle esa idea equivocada acerca de su inexistente amor por Rin

-Haru, escucha yo no…-Fue interrumpido nuevamente por el azabache. Sus miradas se encontraron como miles de veces, pero ahora notó en esa mirada azul profundo un sentimiento que pocas veces había visto en ese rostro inexpresivo: La tristeza.

-Makoto, no me importa que tú lo ames, ahora estoy decidido, No me importa perder mi dignidad, no me importa cuántas veces me tenga que quebrar. Si llegaras a amarme…- Una lágrima traidora bajo por la mejilla del ojiazul. Esa lágrima afectó a Makoto más de lo que esperaba.

-¡Haruka! Basta.- Makoto se acercó más a él, lo sujeto de los hombros obligándolo a mirarle. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron ante la brusquedad del acto. Makoto relajó su expresión y le limpió ese pequeño rastro de agua de la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-Haru, escúchame, estás muy hablador esta noche. – Haru se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada.- Haru, entre Rin y yo sólo hubo un desliz. Eso no quiere decir que yo lo ame.

Haru se sentía confundido, pero esas palabras le estaban dando nuevas esperanzas. Decidió callarse y escuchar todo lo que Makoto tenía que decir.

-No sabía que Rin había regresado. Fue una sorpresa para mí cuando llegó sin previo aviso a mi departamento.- El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco tremendo. Escuchar esa historia le lastimaba pero era necesario para comprender todo.

Makoto siguió hablando- Estábamos muy contentos por su regreso a Tokio, así que comenzamos a beber para celebrar. No sé cuánto bebí, pero cuando yo ya estaba un poco ebrio, Rin se aprovechó de mi estado y me sedujo, fue entonces cuando caí en tentación. Haru, admito que cometí un error, admito que tuve relaciones con Rin, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sienta lo mismo que él siente por mí.- Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Revivir ese encuentro también resultaba doloroso para Makoto. El más alto estaba a punto de decirle a Haru que lo amaba, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para meditar que palabras usaría debido a la desesperación que sentía.

Haru, quiero que sepas que no amo a Rin. - Haru se emocionó sin demostrarlo. Independientemente de todo el daño que sufrió hace unas horas, no podía odiar a Makoto, simplemente no podía odiar a la persona que más quería.

-Perdón Haru….Sé que te lastime y que no merezco tu perdón- Makoto abrazó a Haru con fuerza, eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca antes de abrazar al pelinegro. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, el pensar que hace algunas horas estuvo a punto de separarse de él para siempre lo hacía temblar. -Finalmente, hay algo más que tengo que decirte.- Tomó el rostro de Haru entre sus manos. El azabache se sorprendió ante el gesto. -Haru, esta noche quiero expresarte lo que siento por ti.- El mundo se paralizó en ese momento para ambos. Sus corazones estaban acelerados, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo los afectaron de sobremanera. Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente: el azul y el verde, una combinación perfecta. Makoto quería decírselo en ese momento. Trató de calmarse. Tomo aire y esas palabras albergadas en lo más profundo de su corazón se colaron a su boca. El ojiverde lo miraba con adoración y determinación, Haru lo miraba sin decir nada, con sus ojos muy abiertos, esperando escuchar las palabras que siempre anhelo.

-Haru… Haru-chan, yo te amo… Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Te he amado desde hace tanto… Siempre te he amado Haru. Comprendí que te amo más que a nadie, te amo más que a mí mismo, te amo tanto que es doloroso. Te amo más de lo que piensas. Nanase Haruka, quiero amarte hasta el fin de mis días Haru… Haru- La poca distancia que los separaba fue acortada por Makoto. El más alto unió sus labios con el menor. Ambos cerraron los ojos para sentir el contacto del otro. Los labios de Makoto eran muy suaves. Haru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, toda su sensación de pérdida desaparecía a medida de que los labios de Makoto se iban moviendo sobre los suyos. Haru decidió corresponderle. Las manos de Haru se aferraron al cuello de Makoto, haciendo que ese contacto fuese más profundo. Sus labios saboreaban los adversos, fue un beso muy casto, un beso lleno del más amor más puro que pudiese imaginarse, un beso que le hizo entender la razón de su existencia. Haru sentía que se elevaba por los aires, ya no existía el mundo, ya no existía nadie más, no se encontraban en un simple departamento, se encontraban lejos de allí, lejos de las preocupaciones, lejos de esa amarga experiencia. Makoto sentía una ola de emociones encontradas, jamás pensó que besar los labios de Haru fuese tan gratificante, sólo pensaba en Haru, nadie existía en su mente mas que Haru.

El oxígeno se fue haciendo necesario, y se separaron de mala gana. Lentamente, abrieron los ojos. Haru estaba sonrojado, con las mejillas rosadas y su mirada fija en esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban. Makoto lo miró con ternura; era una escena digna de fotografiarse desde su punto de vista.

Fue entonces cuando el ojiazul tomo la iniciativa y volvió a besar esos labios que lo con tan sólo una prueba ya era adicto a ellos. Makoto le correspondió de inmediato, el beso fue igual de dulce que el anterior. Haru quería comprobar que de verdad no estaba soñando, que eso sucedía en realidad y que no era producto de su imaginación.

Finalmente rompieron el contacto entre sus bocas, pero sin soltarse de su agarre. Haru se aferraba con ambos brazos al cuello de Makoto, y éste sujetaba a Haru de la cintura.

-Makoto, primero que nada… Deja el chan.- Dijo lo más serio posible. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y prosiguió: Y quiero que sepas, que yo… ¡Yo también te amo! Fue mi error por no haberte dicho nada de esto desde antes, pero no tenía el valor suficiente. Makoto… Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida y en este mundo. Y no te dejaré ir, te amo tanto que no me imagino una vida sin ti.- Haru miraba con devoción a Makoto. El de ojos esmeralda formó una sonrisa amable, pegando su frente con la del adverso, sellando una promesa de por vida.

-Haru, siempre hemos estado juntos. Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta el día en que muera.- Makoto lo miraba con tanto amor, que Haru sólo se recargó en su pecho, dejándose abrazar por esos brazos fuertes y esbeltos.

Sellaron ese pacto de amor con un beso más demandante que los anteriores, sintiendo cómo sus almas se unían en una sola, como sus corazones latían fuertemente, sintiendo esa calma que les proporcionaba la compañía del otro.

-CONTINUARÁ-

 **ADVERTENCIA: Próximo capítulo LEMÓN/HARD YAOI**

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **¡Hola chic s!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que surgió en una noche de insomnio crónico. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que amo el MakoHaru y decidí dedicarles mi primer fic a esta parejita tan adorable.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo, habrá yaoi hard 7u7r así que espérenlo pacientemente. Apenas soy principiante, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para crear una escena llena de amor y pasión entre Haru y Makoto 3 (ah, cómo amo a esos dos. Son tan lindos que me era imposible dejar de pensar en ellos cada vez que imaginaba una escena romántica o pasional. Esos dos se ve que se aman)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!**_

 _ **Atte: Only Darkness Lovelless**_


	4. Te amo

No te perderé, Makoto

Te amo tanto…

Pov Haru.

Hace algunos meses, Makoto y yo comenzamos a salir oficialmente. Después del incidente en el que estuvo involucrado Rin todo volvió a la normalidad, relativamente.

Hasta ahora no hemos vuelto a saber de Rin, lo cual de cierta manera me preocupa. Sí, a pesar de que se acostó con Makoto no estoy enojado del todo con él, pero hay algo en mi mente que todavía me perturba y me hace recordar ese terrible día. Vivo con ese miedo que en cualquier momento Rin pudiese venir y seducir a Makoto nuevamente, arrancándolo de mi lado.

Sé que estoy mal al pensar en tales cosas, se supone que confío en Makoto y en lo que me contó después de habernos reconciliado. Sé con certeza que Makoto no podría amar a nadie más que a mí, pero es un hombre, y le atraen las cosas bellas. (Makoto dijo alguna vez que empezaba a entender a Rei) Por lo tanto, Makoto puede que caiga en la tentación nuevamente. Quizá mi peliverde no ame a esa persona, pero puede gustarle… ¿Alguien podría gustarle más a Makoto que yo? ¿Y si Makoto se aburre de mí?...

No, que estoy pensando. Sin embargo me sigue desconcertando la idea de que él y yo aún no hayamos tenido se…xo. Esa situación me ha llegado a perturbar muchas noches. De verdad quiero ser suyo, quiero que Makoto sea mío y de nadie más. Quiero ser poseído por el imponente hombre que amo. Lo amo tanto que no me importaría ir a su trabajo por él y que me tomara ahí mismo, que me tomara en la mesa, en el sofá, en la cama, en el baño, en una piscina, en el parque… no importa dónde, siempre y cuando sea con él.

Me asustan mis pensamientos, pero el deseo que tengo se ha acumulado, me frustro al recordar como Makoto tomaba a Rin con tanta pasión aquel día ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho conmigo? No se lo he reprochado, pero quiero una respuesta ahora. He intentado varias veces seducir a mi novio, pero Makoto siempre me dice "Aún no, Haru-chan" "No en este momento, Haru" "Por favor Haru, aquí no" He tenido que recurrir muchas veces a la masturbación para solucionar mi pequeño problema… de verdad se siente un poco patético tener a alguien como Makoto a mi lado, en mi cama, y no suceda nada.

Esta noche voy a jugar mi última carta. Siento como si todavía estuviese compitiendo con Rin por el amor de Makoto. Esta vez no perderé, ésta vez voy a utilizar todo a mi alcance para poder seducir a mi novio, dejaré mi marca en él, para que todos sepan que Makoto Tachibana tiene dueño y así nadie podrá quitármelo, nadie volverá a quitarme lo que más quiero.

POV, Normal.

Makoto había regresado al apartamento que había rentado junto con Haru. Casi inmediatamente de empezar su noviazgo con el pelinegro, ambos decidieron vivir juntos. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas los primeros meses, pero Makoto percibió en Haru un poco de molestia tiempo después. Haru siempre estaba serio, eso no era novedad, pero había días en los que ni siquiera miraba a Makoto o lo ignoraba. ¿Habría hecho algo malo de nuevo? Era lo que constantemente se preguntaba el ojiverde. Quizá le molestaba que no se despidiera de él en las mañanas cuando se iba primero a la universidad, quizá estaba molesto por no haberle dicho que la tubería estaba averiada y Haru no pudo bañarse por tres días, o quizá era por el hecho de que rechazaba a Haru cuando éste trataba de llegar más lejos. Eh ahí su respuesta. Makoto pensaba constantemente en la fuerza de voluntad que tenía cada vez que Haru lo besaba tan apasionadamente, cuando sus manos viajaban por su dorso y su espalda, cuando el pelinegro le mordía la oreja y se ponía a horcadas sobre él… Makoto tenía una fuerza de voluntad casi inquebrantable… Casi. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de caer, estuvo a punto de arrancarle la ropa a Haru y hacerlo suyo como siempre soñó. Pero siempre llegaba a su mente el rostro de Haru como jamás se imaginó verlo: triste y melancólico, bañado en lágrimas de desilusión y desdicha. Makoto se detenía al pensar en lo sucio que había sido al herir a Haru, aun cuando él no sabía con certeza que Haru estaba enamorado de él. Si tan sólo Makoto no hubiese cometido esa falta de respeto a su amor por Haru... si tan sólo hubiese sido su amor por Haru…

Sin embargo estos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando entró a casa.

POV Makoto.

-Haru-chan, ya llegué- Ingresé a mi departamento compartido con el amor de mi vida. Todo estaba en silencio como siempre, pero esperaba que Haru estuviera despierto. Mañana no hay escuela y por cosas del destino me dieron libre una semana del trabajo. (En realidad, abusé de mi sonrisa y mi actitud para conseguirla, el jefe quedó muy enternecido y me la concedió). Pensaba en llegar a casa y decirle a Haru lo que había sucedido. Supuse que él se encontraría feliz. Sé que él no es muy expresivo, pero un gesto suyo puede relajarme por horas. Quería llegar a casa y ver su hermoso rostro, dándome la bienvenida con un cálido beso en mis labios… Pero mi novio pelinegro no se encontraba por ningún lado. Lo busqué por toda la casa, lo llamé varias veces, pero no estaba. Me preocupé un poco, entonces miré una nota en la mesa.

Esa nota me recordaba la que aún seguía atesorando, que contenían las palabras que ahora me hacían el hombre más feliz de todo Japón. Haru no sabe que la tengo, me pregunto qué dirá si le comento acerca de esa notita.

La nota sobre la mesa decía…

"Makoto, me fui a dormir, date un baño y despiértame para preparar la cena. Si no lo haces, me molestaré. Haru".

-Ah… -suspiré un poco, de verdad Haru podía ser a veces un poco irritante. Pero amaba a ese hombre. Así que hice lo que me había pedido. Entré al baño, al parecer Haru había preparado mi ropa… Bueno, una hermosa bata de baño. Esa era una bata nueva ¿había olvidado una fecha importante? O quizá fue por mis buenas notas en los exámenes… No sabía que pensar. Me apresuré a tomar un baño y me coloqué los bóxers que me había dejado Haru. Eran de color azul con negro, aunque un poco ajustados, pero no me molestó. Me coloqué la bata a medio abrochar y fui a despertar a Haru.

Entré a la habitación con sigilo. No quería despertar bruscamente al pelinegro. Caminé de puntillas hacia la cama y me percaté de algo. Ese no era Haru sólo era un bulto de almohadas. Escuché cómo se cerró la puerta y me giré asustado. Ese alguien estaba pegado a la puerta, cuando se encendió la luz, pude ver algo que me dejó sin palabras… e hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una forma inesperada.

-¡Haru!- Grité ante la candente imagen que mis ojos apreciaban. Haru estaba de pie, pegado a la puerta con una mirada hambrienta, sus ojos azules destilaban deseo puro, su rostro estaba un poco rojo. Haru estaba vestido con una de mis camisas de vestir y con unos bóxers increíblemente ajustados de color negro… Se veía demasiado sexy.

-Makoto, te estaba esperando…- Camino hacia mí con paso lento y meneando un poco su cabellera. Yo de la impresión casi me sentaba en la cama; me percaté de que las sábanas habían sido reemplazadas por unas más suaves y había más almohadas de lo normal.

-Haru… yo- Haru se colgó de mi cuello y me beso. Fue un beso muy cálido y lindo al inicio. Tomé a Haru de la cintura y profundicé el beso. Los labios de Haru eran muy suaves, siempre bellos y humectados, Cerré los ojos para aumentar esa hermosa sensación. Nuestros labios iban danzando en un baile lleno de emociones que hasta el momento no iban a ser expresadas con palabras.

Nos separamos un poco, miraba con tanto amor al hombre enfrente de mí. Amaba mucho a Haru, lo amaba tanto, no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuese él. Por estar embelesado con su bello rostro, casi me olvidaba el estado en el que ambos nos encontrábamos.

-Makoto, ah, bienvenido a casa.- Haru tomó mi rostro y volvió a besarme, esta vez el beso fue más profundo. Haru abrió la boca un poco más y aproveché para adentrarme en esa cavidad húmeda y deliciosa. Nuestras lenguas iban danzando una contra la otra, chocaban como rivales en una pelea para conseguir la victoria, aunque el verdadero premio de obtenía durante ésta. Me olvidé de todo, de la cena, del lugar, del tiempo. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos solos. Por extraño que parezca, ya no me sentía sucio, y creo que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando…

POV NORMAL.

-Haru…- Makoto suspiró cuando terminó aquel beso húmedo. Haruka lo miró sin decir nada, con las mejillas coloreadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Makoto, te estaba esperando- Dijo el azabache alzándose un poco la camisa que él llevaba puesta.

-Haru, espera-

-No Makoto, ya no puedo esperar más. Ya estoy en mi límite- Con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, Haru tiró a Makoto sobre la cama, quedando el pelinegro encima de Tachibana. Haru desabrochó la bata de Makoto, dejando ver sus bien definidos músculos y esos pectorales dignos de una deidad griega. Haru comenzaba a excitarse de sobremanera. Estaba a punto de besar a Makoto nuevamente cuando éste último decidió hablar.

-Haru, espera, antes de eso… Te pido perdón.

-¿por qué debes decir esas cosas ahora y en esta situación?- Preguntó algo molesto el ojiazul. Mirando desafiante a su novio

-Haru… Perdona de nuevo lo que te hice… Cada vez que estaba contigo debía controlarme para evitar caer ante tus… encantos. Haru, sé lo que pensabas… de cierta manera notaba que estabas molesto conmigo porque no reaccionaba como esperabas.-

-¿Siempre lo supiste?- Haru estaba confundido

.Desde luego, te conozco mejor que nadie, Haru: yo me seguía sintiendo culpable de todo el dolor que te cause… Pero ahora, sé que no podré desear a nadie más que a ti. No es que no te deseara, tú siempre me gustaste de esta manera, tenía miedo de volver a lastimarte, me sentía sucio y malvado por haberte herido, pero tú has sabido sanar ese dolor poco a poco.

-Makoto…

-Haru… Por favor, hazme sentir que te merezco.- Suplicó el pobre ojiverde, tratando de controlarse, pues comenzaba a sentir una inquietud en su entrepierna.

-Makoto, tú siempre me has merecido. Haru se abalanzó sobre su novio, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del chico orca.

-Haru, perdóname.- La voz de Makoto comenzaba a sonar extraña. -Pero yo también soy un hombre, y yo también estoy en mi límite.- Haru se separó de él y pudo ver DESEO en los ojos del adverso. Esa mirada siempre tierna y encantadora, se había vuelto lujuriosa. Haru jamás había sentido que lo desnudaban con la mirada hasta ese momento. La sonrisa sexy de Makoto logró encender a Haru cual chispa… Esa chispa desataría un incendio que sería muy difícil de extinguir.

Makoto invirtió los papeles, ahora él estaba encima de Haru. Makoto no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a besar nuevamente a Haru. Ambas bocas se movían con destreza adquirida en los últimos meses, sus lenguas se pegaban una contra la otra. Makoto acariciaba con la su lengua la boca de Haru, llevándola a explorar terrenos vírgenes.

Makoto comenzó a descender a su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en la piel nívea del pelinegro. En su recorrido, encontró esos botones rozados, así que decidió probarlos.

-Ah… Makoto…- Haru estaba respirando pesadamente. Sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba. Cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Makoto pasear alrededor de sus pezones, arqueó la espalda. Demonios, sí. Era una sensación sumamente placentera.

Makoto sintió como estaba haciendo disfrutar a su amante, así que libero sus pezones, lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a devorar la piel de su vientre, sintiendo los fuertes músculos de Haru, mientras éste estaba completamente perdido.

Makoto fue descendiendo hasta que tocó la otra hombría. Se separó un poco de su novio y le quitó los boxers en tiempo record. El miembro de Haru estaba semierguido, fue entonces cuando Makoto decidió darle una pequeña atención a su amante.

-Ahhhh… ¡AH! ¡Makoto!- Tomo el falo de Haru y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, con movimientos tortuosos para el pelinegro y gloriosos para el ojiverde. Haru estaba completamente enloquecido. Estaba perdido en el placer que le era proporcionado. Haru comenzaba a sentir una fina capa de sudor recorrer su cuerpo. El toque de Makoto al inicio era muy suave, como si tocara una delicada flor, pequeñas caricias comenzaban a tornarse largas y fuertes.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ah!...- Makoto se acercó al pelinegro para besarlo, jugando con sus lenguas. Haru estaba muy a gusto con el toque de su novio, pero necesitaba más, quería más. A pesar de ser su primera vez podía sentir ese insaciable deseo por Makoto.

-Haruka…- Makoto sintió una extraña necesidad que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido. Dejó de mover su mano, obteniendo una protesta de descontento, se separó de Haru y lo acomodó en la cama.

-Haru-chan, abre un poco las piernas.- Makoto le lanzó una mirada sexy. Haru siempre había contemplado en Makoto todo tipo de sonrisas, desde las falsas hasta las más amables y sinceras pero era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Makoto. Esa sonrisa le decía que Mako no trataba de ser amable con él, sino que quería seducirlo más, como si eso fuera posible. Haru le correspondió con la mirada lujuriosa, llena de deseo y pasión, lo cual provoco que el más alto perdiera el autocontrol que le quedaba. Tomó el miembro de Haru y lo llevó a su boca, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de lo que iba a hacer. Haruka sintió como esa húmeda cavidad recibía gustosa a su falo. ¿Ese era el placer de los Dioses? Haru sólo pensó eso un momento, pues comenzó a sentir los labios de Makoto sobre su delicada piel.

-¡AHHHH!- Makoto comenzó lamiendo el glande, haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre él. Decidió lamer la longitud del pelinegro como si de una paleta se tratara. Bajó hasta la base e inició de nuevo su recorrido. Comenzó a embestir el glande con su lengua, introduciendo toda la hombría de Haru en su boca, marcando un compás rítmico delicioso y adecuado para Haru. –Ahhhh… Ohh, ¡MAKOTO! Siiiii…- Haru estaba perdido ante tanto placer. La boca de Makoto se sentía muy bien.

-Mmmmhh…. Ngh!- Makoto estaba feliz de gozar de esa hombría, sentía las manos de Haru sobre su cabellera incitándolo a ir más rápido. Nunca se imaginó que Haru y él habían aguantado tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus deseos. Sintió compasión por el pelinegro y le concedió su deseo. Aceleró las embestidas en su boca, lamiendo todo lo que podía como si de una paleta se tratara.

Haruka sintió que una descarga eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente, arqueando un poco su espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos crispados, lanzó un potente gemido acompañado de una advertencia.- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me vengo!- Trató de separar la cabeza de Makoto, pero éste se negó. La descarga de Haru cayó en la boca de su novio, y éste tragó su semilla como su fuese el pago que hubiese estado esperando por el esfuerzo invertido. Lamió el resto de sus comisuras y le sonrió a su amante.

-Makoto, eso no era necesario…- Haru cayó en la cama agitado. Esa eyaculación sí que había logrado sofocarlo por completo. Makoto se levantó y se recostó junto a Haru, besándolo en el acto.

-Lo siento Haru-chan, pero esto es lo que hacen las personas cuando se aman. Pero Haru… aún no hemos terminado; yo aún no estoy satisfecho.- Haru se percató de la potente erección de Makoto. Era cierto, aún no habían acabado.

Makoto volvió a besar a su novio, estimulando su sensible miembro una vez más. El cuerpo de Haru reaccionó al instante. No podía creer que su cuerpo aguantara para otra "ronda".

Makoto lo recostó en la cama. Dirigió dos dedos a la boca de Haru. Éste entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Comenzó a lamer los dedos como si fueran un gran bocadillo anhelado desde hace tiempo, recordando cómo lo había hecho Makoto.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron lubricados por completo, Makoto masajeó la entrada de Haru con uno, tratando de estimular lo más posible antes de insertar el primer dígito en esa cavidad. El pelinegro comenzó a retorcerse al sentir la intromisión del primer dedo. Dolía un poco, pero no le desagradaba. Makoto comenzó a mover el dedo, entrando y saliendo a una velocidad moderada. Metió el segundo dedo, la entrada del pelinegro comenzaba a expandirse más y más. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación nuevamente. Makoto miraba el rostro sonrojado de Haru, cada expresión de aquel bello rostro lo cautivaba; le miraba y no dejaba de mover los dedos para tratar de encontrar un punto que hasta ese momento era desconocido por ambos, Tachibana quería ver el rostro de Haru cuando encontrara aquel punto que lo llevaría a sumergirse en el mar de placer en el que ambos estaban dispuestos a nadar hasta saciarse. Seguía hurgando esa entrada húmeda de su amado nadador y pronto golpeó la próstata de su adverso.

-¡AHHH!- Haru lanzó un grito que Makoto no pudo pasar desapercibido. Estaba confirmado: Le fascinaba hacer gemir al pelinegro.

-Jaja… Entonces es aquí. Haru-chan ¿te gusta cuando te toco… aquí?- Makoto embestía con sus dedos ese punto de placer máximo con cierta fuerza. Sus largos dedos hicieron un movimiento de tijera que Haru agradeció.

-Ah, Makoto ¡Sí! Me encanta- Haru, el chico imperturbable, estaba recostado pidiendo ser penetrado de una estocada. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en esa situación con la persona amada.

-Haru-chan… te ves hermoso.- Makoto seguía moviendo los dedos, incrementando la velocidad de vez en cuando.

-Makoto… Por favor...- Haru miró a su amante desde su posición con su mirada suplicante.

-Haru chan, pero ya estoy en mi verdadero límite. Por favor.- Mako ya no pudo soportarlo. Sacó los dos dedos de un movimiento y colocó su miembro en la entrada. Levantó un poco las caderas de Haru para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. –Contén la respiración.- Y hundió un poco su miembro, duro como la roca, en la entrada recién dilatada de su novio. Makoto lanzó un gruñido cual animal para expresar el placer que le era proporcionado en ese instante.

Haruka no se quedó atrás al sentir la intromisión del pene de Makoto en su entrada. Era doloroso, muy doloroso, a pesar de haber sido lubricado como se debía. Lanzó un gemido lleno de dolor y placer. Las dos sensaciones combinadas fueron atronadoras para el pobre chico delfín.

Makoto se preocupó por esto. Estuvo a punto de sacarlo, pero Haru lo amenazó con la mirada. El ojiverde no se movió hasta que Haru se acostumbró un poco a esa sensación. El dolor fue reemplazado por el placer poco a poco. Cuando Haru comenzó a mover sus caderas Makoto entendió que ese estímulo surtía efecto. Comenzó con movimientos suaves, estocadas tranquilas y un poco torpes. Colocó sus manos a los costados de Haru mientras continuaba con su labor. Makoto abrió sus ojos, su respiración seguía muy agitada, su miembro era succionado con bastante fuerza por la entrada de Haru, apretaba muy fuerte y eso, según Makoto, se sentía delicioso.

-Ahhhh... Haru… Haru…- Makoto comenzó a moverse más rápido, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, marcando un ritmo bastante sensual. Haru estaba gimiendo sin ningún pudor. Haru sintió que necesitaba tocar a Makoto de un momento a otro, así que extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Makoto entendió este acto y se acercó a Haru, enterrado su hombro en su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía su amante, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, siendo correspondido por el pelinegro.

Makoto comenzó a estimular con una mano libre el pene de Haru que se había erguido nuevamente. La sensación era indescriptible. Makoto sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba a punto de venirse.

-AHHH… ¡HARU! -Gritaba Makoto moviéndose cada vez más rápido, sus embestidas cada vez más profundas y duras- ¡Haru! Te amo… Te amo Haru-.

-Makoto… Ahhh, Ahhh! También te amo… te amo tanto…. ¡AHHH!

Con esas palabras, ambos amantes sintieron como el cielo los alcanzaba con un nuevo y potente orgasmo, liberando un gran chorro de semen, manchando las sábanas. Nanase se vino sobre sus vientres y en el contrario dentro de su amante, soltando un último gemido.

Makoto cayó sobre Haru jadeando por la falta de aire. Haru lo abrazó y lo ayudo a salir de él. Sintió un vacío que le desagradó por un momento. Makoto se recostó a un lado de su amante y le abrazó.

-Makoto… eso fue… increíble.- Nanase se sonrojó, de verdad le había agradado.

-Haru… eso que dije… quiero repetirlo.-El ojiazul lo miró expectante, esperando ansiosamente las palabras de su amado. - Haru… te amo… te amo mucho. Quiero estar contigo, por siempre- Makoto lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó nuevamente, besándolo con delicadeza en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti Makoto. Eres lo que más quiero, y no pienso perderte.- Haru se acurrucó sobre el fuerte pecho del peliverde.

- _TE AMO…-_ Dijeron los dos amantes al mismo tiempo, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones, disfrutando su sueño al lado de las persona por la que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa.

 _No te volveré a perder, Makoto_

 _Y yo no volveré a lastimarte, Haru-chan._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **¡hola chicos!**_

 _ **Siento la tardanza. Un mes para actualizar este fic; de verdad, una disculpa, pero estaba en temporada de exámenes, y es complicado seguir escribiendo y estudiar para el examen que tienes al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Perdonen si el lemon no salió como esperaba, pero no tuve mucha imaginación para escribir este último capítulo debido a la escuela, Sin embargo, prometo esforzarme en los demás fics,**_

 _ **Esta es mi primera historia, espero que en un futuro, pueda llegar con otra historia más interesante y sensual que ésta jaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **Atte: only Darkness Lovelless**_


End file.
